KIU
Kayloo (aka Caillou, or Кайлу in Russian, not to be confused with Kaeloo) is an immortal "psychomaniac" infamous for his lack of any kind of self-control, his extreme bad behavior and the many insane crimes that he committed. He is wanted by the FIB, the Cartoon Police, and many other organizations. and many other organizations. He has been known to cause false EAS alerts, disasters and school lockdowns as pranks, hack the government, sell people and buy drugs on the deep web, burn down places, torture his younger sister, murdering people, causing his teacher to retire, intentionally flooding orburning down his school, and much more shit like that. He has only legally one name and doesn't have an official last name, because he is legally mononymous. Some claim that his last name is actually Anderson, but that's unconfirmed. Kayloo inherits Russian ancestry from his father, although he doesn't really speak any Russian except for stuff like "сука блять" and "RUSH B". Childhood Kayloo was born someday in a GoAnimate hospital, to a couple named Boris and Doris. It is uncertain what day exactly or where, because it was not written on the birth certificate. He was born mildly premature and weighed 5 pounds. Caillou did not have any hair on his head except eyelashes. Caillou's permanent baldness was viewed as an exceptionality. He has a twin brother named Daillou, who was given up for adoption shortly after birth. He wasn't heard of again until years later. He did not develop the same personality as Caillou; in fact, they became more like opposites; Daillou is shy, kind and reserved, and is liked by everybody, and Kayloo is just an out of control delinquent that everyone hates. Ginger sister's arrival When Kayloo was 2 years old, his mother gave birth to a second child, named Rosie "Rozochka", or Rosie for short. She wasn't as mindfucked as Kayloo, although she became a huge brat when she was about 3 and started to follow Kayloo's footsteps and also began to be violent towards Kayloo, because before that Kayloo would always make her life hell and make her cry for countless reasons while being overprotected by Boris and Doris, so one day she had enough. Kayloo despised her and would always torment and torture her, according to his parents. He felt no remorse over it. Face-heel turn This was when Boris started to become abusive towards Kayloo for some unknown reason. He would hit him, yell at him and ground him for impossible amounts of time. Kayloo became more aggressive and badly behaved, and when he was four years old he started to do schemes and misbehave all the time. He became obsessed with the Chuck E Cheese's restaurant, and he got banned from the local CEC due to misbehavior. Boris's hate for his son grew even more, and Doris felt powerless because whenever she would try to intervene, Boris would yell at her and make threats. Whenever he did something bad, Boris would ground him obsessively and abuse him. He would give Caillou punishment days, which involved cruel punishments, such as getting beaten up, having his ear bitten, listening to deafeningly loud music, having a screwdriver inserted into his butt, wearing diapers, being forced top have extremely hot/cold showers, eating extremely spicy sauce or even his own feces, licking his father's ballsack (they ended up getting chomped), and more. Due to the abusive parenting, Caillou became even more and more crazy. Too fool for school During his elementary school years, Caillou was extremely badly behaved and would do all sorts of bad things, including: * Injuring his teacher * Bullying the new student * Skip class to go do something bad or sneak to Chuck E Cheese's * Pull the fire alarm as a prank * Changing the school to a restaurant or a store just by putting a logo and confusing people * Bringing his cat to school and getting his teacher into a cat fight * Acting like a thug * Getting held back all the way to preschool, only to get expelled at the end * Getting expelled many times * Burning down the school * Flooding the school * Making a fake lockdown as a prank * etc. Teenage years Everyone being sick of Caillou's behavior, he was sent into a Mental People's School and even a military school many times, but he always got expelled or sent home. (yes, it was this bad). By the time has was 15, the delinquence was so intense that he was kicked out of his country, and he decided to start a new life of his own in another country and using a fake identity without all the drama or even seeing his family. At some point, he began to withdraw socially and become psychotic. (page currently a WIP)Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Males Category:Sadists Category:Top Wanted